jamestechno998fandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus the Hedgehog
Zeus the Hedgehog is a hedgehog who has the power of Fire and Darkness.His oppucation is a researcher of Gems and Rings and Alchemist.He is rarely a victim of every attack because sometimes he is very gentle.His main attack are Fire,Water,Air,and Rock.He hates people persecute the innocent ones.He likes to help people,making inventions,and researching objects.His weapons is a Buster Sword.And he is an Immortal Character.He is currently reside in Mobius.Actually he was born in Metropolis however a strange portal sucked him to Earth. Prolouge After he was a Researcher and Alchemist.Zeus was normally studies at his house.Sometimes he has a boring life.He met Sonic and Tails while they were finding a Chaos Emerald.Zeus became friends with them.After 3 years,Eggman has captured his friends.His positive forms was useless.When he saw his friends were being tortured.He gained his Negative Forms.He began his occupation while he discovered a World Ring and he continued researching more objects.He has killed Eggman once before he made the Apocalypse of the World.But before all that happened,when he was on Metropolis,a strange blackhole sucked him and transported to Earth.G.U.N was about to kill him,but he teleported to Mobius.After he stayed in Mobius for a few days,she saw a girl being attacked by robots,so he saved the girl from the robots.She told her name was Madoka and she blushed.Zeus wants to tell her but he was very shy.At the Carnival,Madoka bumped with Zeus,and he telled that he loved her.After the carnival he met Trinitro "James" Stropher,which they were ok with each other. Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog: When Zeus met him and Tails,Sonic was kind of friendly to him.However when Zeus save Sonic and Tails live before Eggman killed them.So Sonic was impressed of Zeus for saving their lives. *Miles Tails Prower the Fox: After Zeus saved their lives,Tails showed an undiscovered object from Angel Island,Zeus was able to discovered that the undiscovered object was a Nega Emerald. *Tails Doll: When Zeus done the Tails Doll Curse of all of them.Tails Doll was about to threat him until Zeus did something with Tails Doll by staring with him with Red Eyes.So Zeus was being merciful and Tails Doll now befriended him. *Trinitro "James" Stropher: At the carnival of Mobius,Zeus met a foxwhich they became friends.The fox name was Trinitro Stropher,he was a half-fox and half-robot.In one continuity Zeus was his Father Neutral/Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog: Actually Zeus was made from some DNA from Black Doom.Shadow used the same DNA,when Zeus met Shadow in the Ark,Zeus just greeted him friendly however Shadow hit him intensely. * Rouge the Bat: Rogue kept annoying Zeus because she wants to kindap the Master Emerald.Zeus know when the Master Emerald had been taken Chaos will start. * Amy Rose the Hedgehog: Amy had keep annoying Sonic so much until Sonic asked Zeus to stop Amy.Zeus tried to stop Amy however she used her Piko-Piko Hammer and smashed Zeus. *Eggman: When Zeus encountered Eggman once,Zeus won and he was about to kill him again,However Zeus gave him mercy to him,but still now Zeus have anger on him. *Blaze the Cat: When Blaze was about to destroy Mobius because of her jealously of a beautiful city Mobius is,Zeus and Sonic stopped Blaze from destroying Mobius. *Silver the Hedgehog: Zeus visited Silver's timeline,Silver thought Zeus was the one who started Iblis,Silver tried to kill Zeus,however Zeus stopped Silver from killing him by using his Blue Pendulum. Personality Zeus is very modest,gentle,friendly,however when he is in any Negative form he is harsh,cruel,sometimes evil.He enjoys to listen music,play badminton,football,exercise,and the Bible.He is eager to research new elements,chemicals,and Gems.He sometimes work for G.U.N. History His parents treat him well,they are wealthy,help people,and give their son high education.Zeus also learned to use his elements when he was 9 years old.He received his Buster Sword when he was 13 years old.By the time he was 15 years old he have gained his Negative Forms Forms Negative Forms Hell To obtain this form Zeus need to get 1 Dark Emerald to transform into his form.His eyes will turn fully white,his fur will turn red,his gloves will turn purple.This form has the equivalent power to Super,and Nega form.The power of this Form can summon a soul to attack the opponent. Hell Spectar To obtain this form Legend must get 2 Dark Emeralds to transform into this form.His appearance will be his eyes turn Black.The fur color will be same as the Hell form.He will have black rings.The gloves are same as Hell form.This form will be equivalent to Hyper form.The Form's power can summon a Scepter to cast spells on the opponent. Hell Reaper Zeus must have 4 Dark Emeralds to transform into this form.His appearance will be his eyes Red while his iris is white.His fur will be Dark Red.His gloves will be yellow and his weapon is a Bloody Reaper and a Sword.The special move of this Form is Death. Hell Pyrosis He will need the 7 Dark Emeralds to transform to the Final Evolution of Hell forms.Hell Pyrosis will make Zeus' appearance make evil.His eyes will be Red.His fur will be yellow while his belly is white.His gloves will be white too.This Form can summon Hell to destroy his opponent Dark Zeus will transform if he is on Rage.The appearance will be his eyes are Yellow,fur Black,and his gloves are white.He can split into 2 if he is on this form.This form can only beat people without their forms. Nega Zeus will need a Nega Emerald to transform to his Nega form.His eyes will be Yellow.His fur will be Purple and he wears no gloves.Sometimes it can beat Hell form.The power of this Form it can make anyone into the Nega side. Fleetway Zeus will just need an Evil Emerald to transform into his Fleetway form.His appearance will be like the Super form.However his eyes will be filled with circles colored Red,and his gloves will be Green.Its special move is to take someone's Soul out. Neutral Forms Ultimate Elemental This is the most powerful Form of Legends,it cannot be obtained unless these requirements are;Buster Sword,Master Emerald,and the Chaos Emeralds.The appearance for Zeus is his arms are red which represents Ruby,his hands will be yellow,which is Topaz.His shoulders will be green which is made out of Emerald,legs will be made out of Lapis Lazuli.His head will be white,which is made out of Diamond.Feet will be made out of Amethyst,and finally his Soul and his Heart will be made out of Sapphire.The Elements and Powers are *Magma *Lighting *Acid *Wind *Metal *Gems *Nature *Hugmagous Lasers *Antimatter *Space *Black holes *Planets *Meteors *Stars *Summon Souls and the Dead *Portals *Shapeshift *Dark Matter *Water *Levetation *Radiation *Elements of the Peroidic Table *Duplicate *Light Apocalypse The Form is the most powerful Negative Form,however it cannot withstand the Ultimate Elemental Form,to obtain this form,Zeus must get the Negative Power of the Chaos Emeralds.The Form's apperance for Zeus is,his fur are Red,eyes are Black.The forms power is Negative Vortex orbs,and the most powerful Move is APOCALYPSE,The form will cause the world to break,Meteors will hit the World.However the move is locked and it cannot be used. Positive Forms Super Instead of the 7 Choas Emeralds to become Super,Zeus doesnt need a Chaos Emerald to become in Super form.His appearance would be his eyes are green,and his fur is Yellow.At this form Zeus can fly and make Special Orbs to make the opponent vanish into dus Hyper Zeus will need 1 Super Emerald to transform into this form.His appearance will be changing with different colors,the order is Dark Pink,Red,Green,Black,White,Blue,and Yellow.His gloves are White.This Form's Special Move is to make his opponent to be paralyzed. Ultra Zeus will need at least 1 Hyper Emerald to obtain this Form.The appearance will be his eyes are white and his fur will be Dark Purple.This form can summon the Cosmos to hit his opponent. Mega He will need the Master Emerald to absorb it and transfrom to this form.Zeus will have alot of spikes at the back.His gloves will turn Black and cause supernovas to make his opponent to die.This form can summon souls rarely. Ultra Chaos The form doesnt need any Stone to turn into it.The form is very powerful.The appearance will be like Shadow the Hedgehog in his Ultra Chaos form.However the spines are red.This form can cause meteors to hit people.Another of this Form's Special Move is to summon Portals. Kouki(Light) The form will be obtained after the evolution of the Mega form.It is powerful and equivalent to the Hell Reaper form.The appearance will be like limish green of Zeus' spines.And his eyes will be blue.This form can summon the Sun to attack his opponents. Kouki(Light) Blade The Form can be transformed after he gained more power from the Kouki Form.Its the Final Evolution of all Positive Forms.The spines and the fur of Zeus will be limish green,and his eyes are sky Blue.This Form's Special Move is to summon Universes and Galaxies to attack his opponent. Ultimate Kouki Blade This Form its the strongest Form of all,when Ultra Chaos and Kouki Blade Form fuse together.The Appearance will be the same like the Kouki Blade Form,However the Eyes are Red,and his Buster Sword has increased with High Power. Weapon:Buster Sword The 'Buster Sword '''is owned by Zeus.It is his most powerful weapon that no one can stop.It is made out of a medium shard of the Chaos Emeralds,Titanium,Platinum,the Cosmos,and Adamantium. Design The Buster Sword is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide. It sports a bolted steel base and blade, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt. The sword is retconned to have a swirling or winged motif on it, which is tinted gold, and the blade is now black with engraved marks on it, more prominent sharpened edge and the slots equipped with a latch cover. Attacks *Chaos Control:This attack has 3 forms,one is to stop his opponent in time,the other is to teleport himself to get away from his opponents.And to fuse with a person. * Chaos Blast:The attack requires Chaos Energy and then Zeus will release immensely powerful shockwave of raw Chaos Energy with great range and destructive power. *Magma:Zeus will use his Heat from his Body to form Magma to melt his opponent. * Hydrochloric Acid:He will make HydroChloric Acid from his hand and release the chemical orb to dissolve his opponent. *Tornado:Zeus will make Wind with lots of Power causing to have great force to make a Tordano causing the opponent to be flown away to Hell. *Lighting:Zeus will make the clouds Black causing Lighting to struck his opponents with a very high Volts of Energy with in it. *Meteor:Zeus will make the Galaxy to create Meteorites to hit his opponent intensely with Fire,Iron,and Plantinum,the chances to make the opponent to lose alot of Blood is 99.9% *Blue Pendulum:Zeus will summon the Legend of the Blue Pendulum to make the opponent vanish or make his opponent to his side Information Age: (physically) 18/24 (when he was Emperor) (chronologically) 500 trillion years old Weapon:Buster Sword Species:Hedgehog/Mobian Weight:40kg Height:140cm Blood:A+ Gender:Male Alignment:Neutral Favourite Food:Blood,Spiders Favourite Theme Song:Breaking the Habit Relatives:N/A Romantic Interests:Madoka Heart the Hedgehog/Empress Madoka Heart the Hedgehog (future wife) Alias:Emperor (when he was in that position) Birth of Date:July 4th 500 trillion B.C. Kids:Legend,Love,Blade,James (one continuity) Potions *'Magma Potion- 'makes his opponents burnt or make him into Magma Zeus *'Goo Potion- 'traps someone in a goo cage or make him into Goo Zeus *'Universal Potion-''' cause Zeus to be in his Universal form for a while Stats Normal Stats Health:5000(regenarates 500 health/m) Attack:1000 Protection:1000 Weapon:Buster Sword Buster Sword:5000 Normal Attacks:Chaos Blast,Chaos Control Chaos Blast and Control:3000 Speed:500km/h In Super,Hell,Hell Reaper,Dark Form Health:6000 (regenerates 600 Health/m) Attack:1500 Protection:2000 Weapon:Buster Sword,Reaper,Bloody Sword Buster Sword,Reaper,Bloody Sword:5500 Normal Attacks:Tornado Tornado:5000 Speed:1000km/h In Nega,Hyper,Hell Spectar,Fleetway Form Health:7000 (regenerates 700 Health/m) Attack:2000 Protection:2200 Weapon:Soul Sucker,Scepter, Soul Sucker,Scepter:6000 Normal Attacks:Lighting Lighting:3500 Speed:2000km/h In Hell Pyrosis,Ultra,Mega,Kouki(Light) Form Health:8000 Attack:3000 Protection:3000 Weapon:Blade, Blade:6000 Normal Attacks:Meteor Meteor:6000 Speed:5000km/h In Kouki(Light) Blade and Ultra Chaos Form Health:10000 (regenerates 1000 Health/30 sec) Attack:9000 Protection:9000 Weapon:Buster Sword Buster Sword:9000 Attacks:Meteor,HydroChloric Acid,Magma,Lighting, Attacks:9000 Speed:9000km/h In Ultimate Kouki Blade,Apocalypse Form Health:500000 (regenerates 50000 Health/minisec) Attack:500000 Protection:500000 Buster Sword:5000000 Speed:99 billion Light Years/sec In Ultimate Elemental Form Health:99999999 Attack:99999999 Protection:99999999 Buster Sword:99999999 Speed: ∞light years/minisec Theme Song Legend the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus the Hedgehog Hell Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Hell Form Hell Spectar Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Hell Spectar Form Hell Reaper Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Hell Reaper form Hell Pyrosis Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Hell Pyrosis Form Dark Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Dark Form Nega Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Nega Form Ultimate Elemental Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Ultimate Elemental Form King Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus when he is Emperor Ultimate Kouki Blade Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Ultimate Kouki Blade Form Buster sword by Wen JR.jpg|Zeus' Weapon the Buster Sword Kouki(Light) Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zues in his Kouki Form Kouki(Light) Blade Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Kouki Blade Form Ultra Chaos Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Ultra Chaos Form Mega Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Mega Form Ultra Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Ultra Form Hyper Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Hyper Form Super Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Super Form Fleetway Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Fleetway Form Apocalypse Zeus the Hedgehog.jpg|Zeus in his Apocalypse Form Trivia *He has the same name as Zeus,a Greek God,and they have something in common both of them have the power of Lighting,they are Immortal and Eternal. *In the form of,Kouki Blade,and Ultimate Kouki Blade form for Zeus,he looks like an Echinda Category:Ideas and Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Character